The Mousie Chronicles
by Funny Pink Bunny
Summary: A collaberation of idiots wrote this. Email me at persistantcooki@bolt.com if you want instructions to get in on the fun! {]:)


It's one big blob cuz i just copied and pasted it straight from where it was. The dots mark the end of each person's entry. Have fun..... THE MOUSIE CHRONICLES Once apon a time there was a mouse. It wasn't a toy mouse cuz those hadn't been invented yet. Yeah. It was THAT long ago. Anyway..see, this mouse..he liked to....... chase cats even though they were much larger than it. These cats weren't domestic cats either. They were big ones. Yup. Like lions and stuffs. The mouse hitch hiked all the way to a zoo so it could keep the cats close by. One day, one of the cats it was chasing... ate him. He went tumbling down into it's stomach where he met a pumpkin named George. The pumpkin... enjoyed chasing cats, too. Except, he liked to chase the little ones. George was chasing a cat named Kitty but became lost and ended up in the zoo with the bigger kitties. That's George's life story. The mouse applauded and wanted to hear another story, but couldn't because George fell asleep cuz that's what bedtime stories to do pumpkins. The mouse was sad because it wanted to hear another story so it went in search of a good storyteller. It went under the chair, over the rug, past the clock and into the kitchen. Except there was no kitchen or any of those things because the mouse was asleep.Plus it was inside the big kitty's belly and the big kitty hadn't swallowed any kitchens or clocks lately...and that thing doesn't really look like a rug anymore. ..anyway..the mousie was dreaming. it dreamed that....it was a pumpkin like George because well, the mouse adores George. The mouse and George were friends and they chased kittens together (They weren't skilled enough to get anything larger than a kitten). Anywhozes... the kitten of choice that they were chasing morphed into a frog! The pumpkin buddies were shocked cuz they'd never seen a frog (Over- protective parents... you know how that goes). The old bald man's last hair that annoyed the Bobs flew past but left quickly because it didn't belong in this story. The frog said, "Ribbit!" and the mouse became startled and woke up. Except... this was one of those dreams within a dream within a dream within a dream within a dream within a dream... Yeah, you get it. So the mouse 'woke up' and also dreamt that...........It was a spider. It felt yucky cuz ...well..spiders are yucky, DUH. So it decided not to be a spider anymore and became a neon green thing. It soon came upon a colony of neon green things and after uh...speaking? with them for a while, mousie dearest found out that neon green things were an endangered species. So it promised to start a "Save the Neon Green Things Foundation" when it got back to real life. So it "woke up" again and this time it....was a tree. It swayed and shedded leaves. The mouse became bored just swaying and shedding, so it became a house to squirrels too. But the squirrels were not very friendly so the mouse kicked them out and went right back to being bored. Some dude w/ an ax walked by and stared at the "tree." The mouse knew the dude w/ an ax was going to chop him so he changed into a fly. He buzzed around the dude w/ an ax and annoyed the dude so much that the dude sliced off a wing w/ the ax. The mouse fell to the ground and became an apple seed. He grew into a bored tree again that also shedded apples. A little boy who was trying to steal an apple stepped on the mouse which "woke him up" again. When the mouse "woke up" his nose hurt....so he said "Oh my stars.." and went to find an ice cube. Cuz he likes ice cubes. You have a problem with that?! Sheesh..i'm trying to tell a story here...so ANYWAY he went to the fridge but he was too short to reach the handle of the freezer where the ice cubes supposedly were waiting for him. (He's a mouse. They're short.) So he asked the hamster on the counter to throw down a rope. So the hamster started running toward the rope...and he ran and ran and ran and ran..The mouse sighed and sat on the floor. Everything seemed so hopeless. THEN all of a sudden, he devised the bestest plan EVER. All he had to do was...grow several feet taller. He found one of those torture devices that stretched whoever was lucky enough to be tortured and put it to use. He climbed on top of it, and sure enough, he could reach the handle. By this time, the mouse forgot why he wanted to get into the freezer (it's a forgetful mouse...) so he...sat there thinking for a while and then he climbed into the freezer and remembered he wanted some ice cream for... his party last weekend... oh. Too late now. An ice cube flew out of the freezer as he opened it and hit him in the nose. "Oh yeah!" said the mouse, "Wow! I know English!" The mouse fainted due to this surprise and the ice cube's friend the other ice cube flew out of the freezer and landed on his head. The ice cube was stuck to the mouse's nose, so don't worry about that. When the mouse woke up (from blacking out, not sleeping you eejit!) he was on a train. The train was possessed by the mouse's evil grandfather and crashed into a pickle. The train died so the mouse's evil grandfather floated away and possessed a cloud instead. Since it was a crash, obviously, the mouse was scared and woke up (from sleeping this time!!). Wow. Um... oh yeah, here have some dots to add on your part of the story..............................Mousie decided that since he knew english, he'd just go find some people and tell them to help him with his save the neon green things foundation. He left his cozy little mouse hole that he was in all of a sudden...why? who cares why? you do? oh....well i don't know. so anyway, i don't know why he was in a mouse hole or how he got there but he was so he had to leave it before he could find people....so he uh..did. yeah he did. and he uh...did something and..uh..ummmm.....and he... um... did something else? Yeah, probably. Okay... um... he walked around until he found a person. When el (how do you say mouse en español?) mouse-o attempted to speak to the person, he squeaked his words so the person couldn't hear. Or maybe the person spoke a different language or something. Whatever, so the person walked away and didn't pay attention to the mouse. It became sad and cried a river... actually, there was already a river because he walked towards one. ANYWHO, the mouse was sad cuz he couldn't tell people to help him w/ the save the neon green things foundation. That's sad. Yeah, I know you know. Um... since there was a river in front of him, the mouse decided to go for a swim. Once he started floating away, he remembered he could NOT swim. A friendly tadpole helped the mouse to the shore and said she'd help with the save the neon green things foundation. The mouse ran away cuz he was scared that the tadpole could read his mind AND speak english. I'd be scared too, wouldn't you? Okay, back to the story... The mouse ran and ran and ran and ran and chased (he found a cat along the way) and ran until he was suddenly not going anywhere... A person picked him up and stared at him. Mr. Mousie said, "Hello. Will you help with the Save the Neon Green Things Foundation?" The person said, "SURE!" and walked toward the asylum (did i spell that right?). The mouse sighed and.....................since he hadn't brushed his teeth that day, the person fainted cuz of his bad breath. So he scampered (yeah..scampered. You have a problem with THAT?!) away from the big ugly building and towards the cute lil pink dollhouse. It was cute and little and pink and a dollhouse. so mousie dearest knocked but the plastic lady in the window wouldn't answer so he went inside. well...he hadn't been invited so the police came and took him to the Mouse Penitentiary and locked him in a REALLY scary....cabinet. It hadn't been used recently cuz mouses are usually well behaved, so it had lots of cobwebs and stuff. The mouse had an itch, so he strolled over to the wall- like thing and used the splinter sticking out to scratch it. "Boy oh boy do they need to fix this place up." Wow... the mouse spoke english again. I want an english speaking mouse! Okay then... He found a miniature broom and swept an area so he could...dance without getting his paws all dirty or dusty or whatever. He always wanted to dance, ever since he was a wee little mouse...littler than he is now. So when he was done sweeping, he turned on his spotlight and found himself a cardboard audience. Then he danced in front of his cardboard audience but they didn't applaud. He decided that was okay cuz they weren't booing either. When he got sick of the cardboard audience, he left his cabinet somehow..he didn't tell me how but he did and went to find a living audience. He found one at the... spa. The mouse got really sad and figure he was just a bad dancer when he saw them all put cucumbers over their eyes so they wouldn't have to see him. poor mousie. he cried. it was a sad moment. you cry, too. :*( let's all cry. okay we're done. and so is mousie..so he left the spa and.... signed up for dance lessons. The teacher said that he was a great dancer and should try to get into Julliard. Then he realised she was talking to the old guy standing right behind him. The mouse started dancing more, but almost got danced on. So... he left. He wandered around a grassy area and fell in a hole. Maybe someone can teach me how to dance down here, he thought. He started walking toward the light and... Then he heard a voice. It said, "I am God." ...after walking a little further he found a caterpillar. It was really pretty. So mousie said, "Hi! What's your name." and the caterpillar replied, "I AM GOD!..what are you? deaf?" So mousie followed the caterpillar named god to the light where he saw the biggest.... neon green thing. It had heard about his plan for the Neon Green Things Foundation and wanted to thank him. Such a good little mouse! yay! The mouse blushed and said "thank you for thanking me" and took out his plans for the foundation. (I don't know where they came from, but they're there!) The big neon green thing looked them over and said..... "These are interesting but you need to do more green thing research. ..God can help you with that, right, God?" The almighty caterpillar looked at the neon green thing for a minute and said, "What are we saving?" The neon green thing sighed in frustration and took out a the Pop-Up Book Of Neon Green Things and sat down by the fireplace to show the caterpillar named God what, exactly, a green thing is. The mouse grew bored and sauntered (yeah..sauntered..get over it) to the... bookcase with God's photo albums. He flipped through some pages and saw how adorable God was as a wee caterpillar baby and how he grew up into an ugly duckling, but changed back into a caterpillar. The mouse got bored with the pictures and climbed up the bookcase. He saw a clock, so he decided to be like hickory-dickory-dock and climb up the clock. It wasn't as easy as it sounds though. He fell down several times before reaching the top, and then he fell down the other side! "Darn! I have to run up and run back down! How ever will I do that?" A sticky thing landed on the mouse's head. And then another, and another, and finally another. The mouse pretended to use his brain and stuck them on each of his paws and ran up the clock. The clock struck 5 o'clock and the mouse didn't feel like waiting til one, so he ran back down anyway. When he finally got back to the ground he... asked the cow to jump over the moon. After she had done that, he ran away with a spoon. They went to the....pharmacy cuz they were sick of rhyming for the moment. There was nothing at the pharmacy though, partly due to the fact that a mouse and spoon can't really do much there... but as I was saying, there was nothing there so they went to the...rodeo. The spoon got trampled by a horse and came to a tragic end...oh well...we still have the mouse. So he cried and then went to avenge his spoon's death. When he found the evil horsie, he...yelled at him and then started to cry again. Memories suck. Afterwards, the mousie decided to go for a ride on the horsie. But then some old cowboy wannabe almost sat on him... sooooooo... Mr. Mousie jumped off before he was squashed by the old cowboy wannabe's butt and then he...found another horse. A mousie-sized horse. It was pretty and pink...and pretty in pink..and prettily pink...so anyway the mousie got on the mousie-sized horse but JUST THEN..uh..nevermind. nothing happened just then. The mousie rode the horse to....a fandabidozi place called... SCOTLAND. The mouse and the mouse-sized horsie visited Sean. He was scared of the mouse's ability to speak English and cried for his mommy. Poor Sean. The mouse didn't care because Sean is dumb and adds syllables to fandabidozi and makes things confuzzling... sooooo, the mouse rode the mouse-sized horsie back to the rodeo, but on the way there, they stopped at........my house. So my mom invited them in and we all played a game of....monopoly. It was fun. The Mystery Machine won a beauty contest several times. This shocked the mouse. He thought that if a VAN could do it, SO COULD HE!! So the mouse decided that the next time he gets a newspaper, he'll look for a beauty contest to enter. After the game of monopoly, they...the mousie ran away out of shame for losing the game and ended up sleeping in a garbage can. the garbage can didn't like mousie there so it coughed him up. he went flying through the air and into some lady's window. the minute she saw him she yelled, "...Eeek! A mouse, a mouse!" as she jumped onto a wooden chair. Mousie ran out of the room. Then he saw... His tail...but he thought it was a worm. Mousie likes to chase worms when all the cats are asleep so he started chasing the worm and he started gaining on it and gaining on it until suddenly......he found his butt..and said, "Hey! I have a furry grey butt!" The lady (who had followed mousie) agreed. She picked up mousie and set him on the counter. She proceeded to fill a pot with water and slice carrots and add beef bullion and then when it was all ready, she put the pot on the stove, threw mousie in, and turned on the burner. Mousie got angry at the lady for thinking he was chicken so he....jumped out and threw her in the pot. She enjoyed being in the hut tub, especially because of all the added nutrients. Mr. Mouse was upset that his idea didn't work, but saw a newspaper on the lady's kitchen and forgot that he was ever upset. He looked through the newspaper but the secion he wanted was being used as a cage liner for the lady's cardinal. It was really dirty, so the mouse had to leave and find a new newspaper. He went to the...newspaper store and....bought a newspaper. He opened it up and...he fell asleep just then and dreamed that....he was taller. He scared all of the people that walked by and became sad. He didn't want to be tall anymore, so he...shrunk. It hurt. He whined. Someone must have heard him whining beeeecause....he heard someone ask, "Whatcha whining aboot?" with a thick Scottish (Glaswegian!) accent. "I shrunk, Sean." "Oh, just wondering. And... could you try to be more discreet next time?" "Sure." "Thanks," said 3 Sean 3 as he got on his blimp and went to Canada. 'Oh darn!' thought the mouse, 'I forgot to get his autograph!' Oh well... He woke up to much disappointment that he didn't actually meet Sean, but realized that he still had to find that beauty contest. He looked over each page thoroughly and found that he could send an article in about his Save the Neon Green Things Foundation. He tore out the address and put it in his... pocket... and kept looking for a beauty contest. The mouse finally found a page for a beauty contest, so he...got a camera and took a picture of himself. Before he could send it to the address in the article, he had to go get it developed...so he went into his..uh...labOratory and did it himself. He looked at it for a while. He was very beautiful. So he put it in an envelope with his name, address and ..phone..number....yeah. He licked it shut and went to mail it but he didn't have any stamps so he went to the post office. When he got there....Yeah when he got there there woz a massive amount of people there.....and they were naked! He totally 4got why he was at the post office and stripped off all his clothes. Then a man came over to him looking really pissed off. He said "You........ are still too furry!" So the mouse...wondered why the last person added extra words at the beginning. Then he remembered that he was too furry..and suddenly realized...he wasn't wearing any clothes in the first place cuz he's a mouse. oh darn..'what did take off if it wasn't clothes?' he thought. then the answer hit him like 3/8 of a ton of bricks. OF COURSE! It was...his invisible hot pink, knitted yet surprisingly fluffy sweater! What gave it to him. And then What went to Europe with Her and never sent Bounty a postcard. What sent Shiree a postcard, but NOT BOUNTY!! *cries* The mouse was sad because he wanted to go to Europe too, but he forgot about that because he was reminded that he was still too furry by a child's lollipop that was stuck to his fur. "Ouch!" he cried when the annoying brat pulled it back off. "Mommy! My lollipop is furry!!" "It's that darn mouse's fault!" "LET'S KILL IT!!" Uh oh. The mouse ran in circles until he discovered the correct direction to go to steal stamps. He uh.. stole them and ran out the door to the...uh....other post office. Cuz he still wanted to mail it and Greg had stolen his mailbox. Oh well....anyway at THIS post office, everyone had their clothes on and their were a few furry people. Mousie felt right at home so he decided he WAS right at home and made himself a home in a cozy little victorian mailbox. He mailed the letter and went to his new home to wait. One day, someone opened his door and knocked him out the back of the mailbox with a huge envelope....will it was huge to HIM anyway. He had gained a little weight in the last few days so he crashed down into the bin of letters and fell right to the bottom of the sack. He rubbed his sore butt and stood up, looking up at all the letters. 'How ever will i get out?..' he pondered. While he was pondering something flew down through the letters like he just had and landed on top of him. After he had said "ow", he pushed whatever it was off and looked at it. It was his old buddy, Ted E. Gramm. Ted finally realized what he had landed on (he can be awefully slow) and said, "....Hello." ........and ".....who are you? You seem oddly familiar!"......The mousie was hurt that his old war buddy didn't remember him...but he couldn't be too hurt cuz he didn't remember a war..there prolly wasn't one. ah whatever..anyway mousie introduced himself and then they decided to celebrate their reunion with a.....promotion party for the Save the Neon Green Things Foundation. Ted didn't know what a neon green thing was, so he asked, "What's a neon green thing?" The mouse took out his complimentary Neon Green Thing Pop-Up Book and read it to Ted. Ted was inspired. And then he fell asleep. And then he woke up with a plan for the party. They were going to....ahh darn..i can't remember what they were going to do....but they did it. and it turned out great. mousie invited... kk...that's it for now. I'll add more when there is more to add. G'day, sir! ~F.S.~ 


End file.
